reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tma
Weapon challenges and location Hey, thanks for adding sortability to the table on the Weapon Challenges page. I had wanted to do that when I made the page, but hadn't gotten around to looking up how it was done (just one word ... easy to remember for the future). Also, I notice that you set a link on the Weapons in Redemption page for a non-existent "Weapon Locations in PVP" page. Is that a page you were planning to create? I actually have tables made and populated for exactly that purpose and was just playing through a few more times to confirm and complete my notes before posting them. So, if you were planning something along the lines of what I was doing I could save you some time. Unfortunately, since I'm on PS3 my final confirmation play-throughs have been postponed for the past few weeks. I hadn't created any tables for Free Roam yet, but have a complete table for Stronghold and semi-complete tables for Shootouts and Bag Games across all locations. The tables note weapons found in standard load-outs and in chests (and attack vs. defense for Stronghold). Let me know if that's the kind of thing you were planning. 2ks4 04:06, May 15, 2011 (UTC) : I'll check out the new page and verify the details I have vs. what's on the page. I have everything offline in table form and had been figuring out the minimum number of tables that would capture all of the information without being too cluttered. I think that makes it easier to look up the information than in list form, but possibly a little more difficult to edit for the average user. That's the only reason why I was waiting to get it as complete as possible before posting - so not too many edits would be needed. : Regarding the multiplayer titles page you were planning, be sure to review the existing Titles page first - it already has all of the titles broken down into sections and in order the way they appear in-game. Four PS3-specific titles are noted under the Lawbringer challenges. I've found a few of the listed title challenge sources to be inaccurate or unreferenced and have corrected those when I've identified them, but there is still some clean-up needed. As far as ordering, I have found the page to be correct for all the titles that I've personally earned. : 2ks4 00:49, May 16, 2011 (UTC) PVP Weapon Locations, Titles Yeah, I had the same motivation for making the weapon locations list - I've been working on the golden guns and wanted to make sure I was maximizing my opportunities to get them (got my first one just before the PSN outage). I started to type "Odd that Rockstar would vary the Title order between Xbox and PS3 ..." when I decided to double-check my own list of titles that I've received against the Titles page. Sure enough, the page is wrong - I either missed that the first time I looked or didn't have enough of the titles at the time to notice. I then compared your spreadsheet against my (less complete) earned titles list and confirmed that they match. I updated the Titles page so that it now matches your list, with the addition of the four PS3 titles in the appropriate places from my own experience. As you noted, strangely the Lawbringer I titles are split with four appearing first, then the remainder at the end. I added a note to the page to reflect that this is the correct ordering. I also confirmed on the Rockstar Social Club site that Nosalida does earn two titles - one (Exit Wound) is for completing Nosalida and the other (Lawbringer) is for completing all of the Lawbringer I challenges, as you noted. Since they appear in different places in the list, I separated them out and added notes. I also updated one idiosyncratic item in the Competition section where the Title that should be listed first is actually listed last in the Outfitter. 2ks4 03:10, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: PVP weapon location formatting suggestions? I just added the Stronghold table to the Weapon Locations in PVP page. That will show you the general idea I was trying to do with each table. Stronghold is a bit different, though. For the others I was trying to combine multiple game modes into the same table (Shootout/Gang Shootout, Gold Rush/Grab the Bag/Hold Your Own) with separate tables for stock locations vs. Legends and Killers locations. Some game modes/locations have identical weapon availability while others are varied - that's another reason I was trying to get my tables more complete before posting to ensure the breakdown I was planning made sense. I'll try to upload some of the other tables to Google docs this week so you can take a look. Just putting up the Stronghold table I made a lot of tweaks once I saw it in the wiki preview vs. my offline source code version. Learned a lot from this page: Wikimedia Table Help page. Regarding artillery, horses, etc., initially my tables were intended for the Weapon Challenges page so they only listed those weapons that applied. I then figured I might as well add the remainder just for completeness, but listed them at the end to denote they weren't part of the challenges (e.g. see "Cannon" in my Stronghold table). I like the idea of noting horse locations - adding a reference that there are challenges associated with horseback kills would be good. Have to run, but I'll follow up with the other tables. 2ks4 15:50, May 18, 2011 (UTC) I've added an incomplete mock-up of my original idea for the Shootouts & Bag Games weapons table to the Sandbox page - not necessarily my final format, just an idea where I was heading. It's more information-dense, at the expense of having to rely on codes (e.g. G = Gang Shootout, B = Grab the Bag). I originally had one table for Shootout/Gang Shootout and one for Bag Games, but combined them here. The advantage to this approach is that two tables can cover all Shootouts and Bag Games - one for the standard locations and one for the Legends & Killers locations. The disadvantage is if it is considered too cryptic (the page width doesn't help given the number of columns). Another option would be to have a separate table for each type of bag game, which would let the entries be less cryptic, but would expand the number of tables from two to eight. Or, the locations could be split to have four per table, doubling to four tables but possibly allowing slightly less cryptic abbreviations (e.g. GTB, HYO). The format you proposed would be one per location, which is very straightforward, but would yield eighteen tables, I think. I like the more compressed option for my personal use case. If I'm working on making a particular weapon gold, in two tables I could figure out which playlist is best to choose to maximize my use of the weapon. I think per-location isn't as helpful since you can't pick locations, only playlists. I also considered adding color so that standard weapons would be listed in one color and chest weapons in another. That would eliminate the need for separate rows, but would be harder for people to edit. One approach I just thought of is a quick table for each weapon, as illustrated below (fake example). Each Weapon would then be in its own section on the page with a single table to figure out where it could be used. I'll have to think about this some more, but it might be my favorite approach for how I picture the page being used (looking up details for a given weapon). Let me know what you think. P.S. Regarding contact outside of the talk page - I was looking to see if the spreadsheet you linked indicated your Gmail account so I could send you an email. As far as I could tell, though, I don't think it does. 2ks4 03:00, May 23, 2011 (UTC)